


phantom pecks | amamiya ren

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [16]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Kisses from Ren come in a lot of different types.[amamiya ren/reader]





	phantom pecks | amamiya ren

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise, for this is kinda messy and unedited. But I had this idea and decided to post it nonetheless.

Kisses from Ren come in a lot of different types.

Sometimes, they are warm and cosy like sunlight on an autumn morning.

You two would hang out in his room, playing games or reading books, when suddenly he’d sneak next to you, the innocent smile on his face suddenly getting closer. You’d mumble “Ren?”, wide-eyed, but the rest is left unsaid when he captures your lips in his, the palm of his hand resting on your back. The book or the game is then forgotten as you fall into his arms, smiling wider than you ever have, and you feel him smile too.

Sometimes, they are just pecks left on your cheeks, nose or forehead.

They’d take place everywhere: in the market where you two usually buy ice cream; on the street when you can’t agree on the next date idea; before Soujirou’s eyes in the café (which should earn Ren a scolding later on, but somehow it doesn’t). These kisses are countless, generous in their simplicity, but your heart can’t stop fluttering every time Ren gives you one of those. It’s his way of saying ‘I’m here for you, I’ll protect you, I care about you’.

Sometimes they are playful just like he is – driving you mad, but melting from the inside at the same time.

He’d tug on your lower lip, your earlobe, your collarbone, everywhere you can imagine, then escape with a grin on his lips. You’d chase him to try and get your revenge, but he’s so much stronger than you are; you’d collapse under his weight and burst out giggling as his lips assault you over and over until he’s satisfied. Then the two for you would lie there for god knows how long, exhausted, smiling like idiots.

Other times, they are so passionate that you’re left burning, yearning for more.

You can’t see him in the dead of night, but he’s there, his breath hot against your ear and his arms embracing you like he never wants to let go. Slowly, he kisses you with all the passion, fierceness and fire that he’s got, and you’re left _breathless_ when he doesn’t pull away, not even for a second. He’s ready to consume you whole, to ignite endless passion in you.

And sometimes, they are an expression of his utmost adoration for you.

He’s not his usual self then, a mask covering his face and attire as fancy as the news make it to be. He’s mysterious; to the point that you almost wonder if that’s really him. But then he approaches and takes your palm in his, dark eyes never leaving you from beneath the mask—and when his lips plant a soft kiss on your cold knuckles, you know it _is_ him. It’s Ren, and though he looks different than usual, his feelings for you are all the same.


End file.
